Unexpected
by SarahMarMar
Summary: Stacy was an unwilling popular girl that just wanted to be left alone. Jason was the New Guy with a terrible past. Can Stacy bring him back from the brink of self destruction, with out losing herself in the process? My very first story! Future lemons!
1. Unwilling

"Stacy. Stacy. Did you hear anything I just said?" Rachel asked while waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Ummm, er,

sorry no. I guess I was starring off." I admitted sheepishly. "What was it you were say?"

"SHE was saying that there is a party at Taylor Ryan's house tomorrow night and we really want to go." Erica interrupted with a pout.

"So what does that have to do with me? I can't stand the guy."

"Well you see we can't go unless you go too. Taylor was very specific about that when he handed us the flyer today." Rachel said, while ducking

her head knowing what was about to come.

"WHAT!" I loud whispered, " I can't believe the nerve of the egotistical jerk! I though he couldn't get any lower on my scumdar, but I guess I was

wrong!"

Taylor had been trying to get into my pants for the past three years just like every other pimple faced over sexed boy at Journey High School,

because of that, all the slutty _popular_ girls wanted to be my _bestie_ . I just wasn't down for that. I hated being around to many people especially

fake ones. I preferred being a part of the scenery instead of being apart of the in crowd. I had two best friends and that was the way I like it,

small groups with loyal people. Yet for some reason people like Taylor Ryan and Darla Dewly always tried to suck me back in, this was getting

fucking ridiculous.

I was brought out of my musing by nails tapping rapidly on the lunch room table. A nervous habit Erica had when she was impatiently waiting for

something she really wanted, and right now that was an answer from me.

"Fine, fine I'll go, but I swear if any of those dickheads try to get all grab ass on me I will not think twice about beating the shit out of the dumb

fuck. I wont have any repeats of the last time we attended one of these little get togethers." I was barley able to get the last of my sentence out

before I was bombarded by suffocating embraces accompanied by the standard girlie sequel from bother Rachel and Erica.

"Okay anything you say Stacy! Thank you so much!" Erica replied while her and Rachel perched back onto their chairs.

"Hey, guess what I heard," Rachel was saying while leaning in conspicuously.

"I hear the new kid is going to be there. I guess he hasn't talk to anyone since he transferred here last month, so it was a big shocker when he

agreed to go."

My ears perked up at this little piece of new information. I had been fascinated by the new guy when he stepped into my first period History class

a month ago. I don't know what it was about him, but there was this indescribable pull I felt every time he entered a room. Some times I think he

felt it too, because every so often I would catch him starring at me too.

As if he heard my thoughts Jason walked through the cafeteria double doors. Man, every time I saw him he took my breath away. He was at

least 6 feet tall with very muscular arms and a lean, sculpted body. I was willing to bet he was sporting at least a six pack under his black Tee

shirt. He had dark brown almost black hair with the deepest expressive brown eyes I had ever seen. In that moment all I wanted to do was go up

and lick him from his collarbone to temple. I bet he would taste better than any exotic food I had ever had. I mentally slap myself to stop my train

of thought. Why was I thinking this way? I have never and I mean never reacted this way to a boy, especially one from this school. I couldn't

pull my gaze from him as he made his way to his usual table in the back of the room. Again my mind started to wonder. Where did he come from?

Why was he so quiet? And why was I so damned attracted to him? It was then I decided I was going to find out everything I could about this man

so I could get him out of my mind. I was positive that was the reason why I could not stop thinking about him. Jason was an enigma I had to

solve. I had to satisfy my curiosity.

Just then the bell rang signaling it was the end of our lunch period. " I'll see you guys in the parking lot after school," I said while standing up.

"Stacy, have fun in your next class," Rachel said while winking at me. I just rolled my eyes, just because Jason was in my drama class, and we

happened to be partnered up for our monologs didn't mean we were going to fall in love. Yet I had to admit butterflies where fluttering around in

the pit of my stomach every time I thought about the kiss we were going to have to share at the end of out scene. As I was walking to my lock to

unload my books I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around just in time to see Jason duck his head into his locker. What was going on?

Why did we keep playing this game of peek-a-boo? That's it! I am going to settle this once and for all. I am tired of feeling like I am not in control.

Today I was going to give Jason a piece of my mind. I walked into the Drama room feeling like a hundred bricks had been lifted off my shoulders

once I made my decision. I quickly went to my seat in the back and waited patiently for Jason to arrive. I had this unnerving feeling today was

going to be a turning point. After this conversation things were never going to be the same.


	2. Wanting More

Jason was one of the last people to walk in, just like I expected him to be. Even though I knew little to nothing about him I felt like I knew what his every move would be. To be totally honest it was starting to kind of freak me out. When he sat down I decide it was now or never. "So Jason," I began. "We have been partners for about a month now and I have realized I know nothing about you."

Jason study my face as if he was looking for something, than he moved in closer and whisper, "It is better this way. I can't get too close to you Stacy, I fear you will get hurt if I do….everyone else has."

"I don't understand. If you don't want to talk to me, you could just say it, instead of making up some cockamamie line about you not wanting me to get hurt." I said with anger in my voice. It pissed me off to think he would lie just so he didn't have to feel guilty about blowing me off.

He looked pained as he said, "No Stacy that is not it at all! I really do want to get to know you. I have never wanted to open up to someone as much as I do you, it just isn't possible though. I can't risk you like that….you're to important to me.

"Let me decide what is best for me. I want, no need to know you. I can't describe it but I feel like you are vital for me. Now that I know of you I can't go back to a life with out you in it." I said pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

Jason sighed then fell silent while putting his head in his hands. I waited, hoping he wasn't going to shut me out again. Finally he looked up with resignation in his eyes. "Okay," he said. "I can't stay away from you any longer. To be honest I am surprised I stayed away for this long." I was stunned by his words.

"So we are going to get to know each other? Maybe become friends?" I asked excitedly. "If that is what you wish Stacy. I would like nothing more than a chance to get to know you. But please be on your guard around me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of me." "Okay," I promised. I would do anything he asked if it gave me a chance to get to know him. " Now that we have that resolved I think it is time we worked on our scene." Jason said with a small smile playing on his lips. I looked at him wondering what was going through his mind. It didn't take me long to find out. "Stacy if I remember correctly we have to kiss at the end of the scene, and since we will be performing it in a few weeks I think it is time to practice. Don't you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Of cou, of courses," I stammered out. "Are you ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a nervous smile. "Okay." Then Jason slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine they were as smooth as I imagined them to be (yes I know, I know, but I couldn't help it!). My heart was racing so fast and loud I could hear the pounding in my ears. All to soon though Jason was pulling away. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me and his eyes were glazed over and his face was flushed. I am pretty sure if I looked in the mirror mine would look exactly the same. "Uhmm, that wasn't bad for our first try." I managed to say through the daze.

"I agree, but I think we are going to have to practice it a few more times before the play." Before we could _practice_ the kiss again the bell rang. I didn't even realize how much time had passed. "Well Stacy I want to thank you for being so insistent on getting to know me. I can't wait to learn more about you." As he started to walk away I grabbed his upper arm. "What" I called, "Let me give you my number so you can call me when ever you want." I said while I scribbled my number on a blank piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thank you" he replied as he stuffed the paper in to his pocket. "Until tomorrow, good bye Stacy," He said while kissing me on the check.

"Ugh! I can't believe I am going to this stupid hormonally driven party. The only positive thing I can think of is Jason is going to be there." I ranted. Jason and I had been talking for the last two days, well I did most of the talking and he listen intently to ever word I said. One time I asked him if he was going to open up to me, and he answer with these words, "Yes, one day I will tell you everything, but now is not the time. Any way I am more interested in finding out all I can about you. The more you tell, the more I am intrigued by you." When he said that I knew I was falling for him. I just wish it was the same for him. During Drama class we practiced our scene, but sadly never revisited the kiss. He said it was because it was a private intimate acted that he would rather practice in private. To which I replied, "We are going to be kissing in front of hundreds of people in a few weeks."

That's different," he said. I didn't understand his reasoning, but I wasn't going to push it.

Tonight was the party and a forebode feeling came over me as I finished getting ready. I didn't want to give the impression that I was looking to get laid, so I wore black skinny jeans with my favorite Radiohead band shirt. I wanted to be comfortable so I put on my black converse and through my waist long strawberry hair in a lose messy bun. I decide to forfeit any make-up, their was no one I was trying to impress, and Jason had mention he thought I looked pretty with or with out make-up. Right as I finished putting my hair up I heard the doorbell ring. "I got it dad," I yelled as I raced down the stairs. "Okay Stacy. Are you going to come back tonight or are staying the night at one of you girlfriends house?" my dad asked with out taking his eyes off the computer screen, probably working on some project for work. "Ummm I haven't thought that far ahead. If I'm not back by two o' clock, then I will be spending the night with either Rachel or Erica. I will call you and let you know what's up when I figure it out. M'kay dad. "Okay sounds good to me." my dad said with a wave of his hand. I walked out the door and headed to the car with Rachel and Erica. "You are so luck to have suck a cool Dad Stacy. He lets you do what every you want. It must be nice to be so trusted." Yeah sure,

I grumbled. I didn't want to tell them it was only like that because my mom passed away well she was murder, and my dad didn't want to force me to do anything for fear of pushing me away. I was the only one he had left. It still hurts me to think my mom's killer is still out there, but the police assure us they are never going to give up. Mom was the daughter of the chief of police and my dad is a lawyer, so I know sooner or later whom ever was responsible would pay. Rachel brought me out of my thoughts when she announced that we were at Taylor's house. I opened my door while gritting my teeth. I really didn't want to be here. When we walked in I head straight for the kitchen were I knew all the booze would be. I grabbed a few jell-o shot and downed them in one gulp. I figured if I had to be hear I might as well get loosened up. Just as I was about to take a shot of patron someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me out to the designated dance area. I was finally able to turn myself around enough to see who it was. "Damn you Taylor what do you think you are doing?" I screamed as I tried to pull away, but I was buzzing by now so I wasn't as strong as I normally would be. "Oh, come on Stacy just one dance. What's wrong you afraid you will like it." Taylor taunted as he tried grabbing my ass and grounding his crock on my leg. Gross I could fell his erection, at the same time I was getting dizzy for the smell of beer on his breath. "Please," I said trying a different approach. "Please let me go. I want to go sit down with my friends." "Oh yes baby I love to hear you beg," Taylor slurred as he tried to stick his tongue down my throat. "I believe Stacy said let her go man. I would suggest you do it now." I looked up to see Jason staring at Taylor menacingly. "This is none of your business Bro, go find your own girl. This one is mine." Taylor said. "Look let her go, or its going to get ugly real fast." Jason warned. Before I knew what was happening I was knocked to the ground and Taylor was clumsily throwing wild punches in Jason's general direction. Jason easily avoid Taylor's futile attempt at hitting him. Then with one solid punch and a sickening crack, Taylor went down knocked out cold.

Jason took my hand while asking me, "Do you mind if we take a ride." "Sure, first I have to let Rachel and Erica know that I am leave,"

"Its okay Stacy," Rachel said from behind us, "Jason just make sure you get her home safely okay." added Erica.

"I will I promise."

"I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, your still coming over so we can go shopping for the dance next week right?" I asked.

Sure first thing in the morning, we have a lot to talk about anyway." Rachel said while nodding her head toward Jason.

"Alright talk to you guys tomorrow."

Jason didn't say another word to me until we were pulling out of the drive way.

"What did you think you were doing drinking so much," he asked. " I hate to think what he would have done to you if I hadn't shown up when I did."

I didn't know what to say. I know he was scared for me, but I didn't like the way he was talking to me. "I could have taken care of myself. I didn't need you going all night and shining armor on me." I said seething. "Yeah sure it looked like you were doing _such a great job_," He said condescendingly to me. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Look I don't want to fight with you about this. I am fine now, thank you by the way." I told him. That seemed to appease him. We drove for a little while until we were parked at Beanies Bluff a place all the kids from school went to make out.

"What are we doing here?" I wondered aloud. "I just wanted to talk to you in private and since everyone is at the party this place is as good as any." he answered. "Oh okay, so what did you want to talk about."

"Well I was hopping I could ask you a question" he said with a nerves edge to his voice. Jason nerves, this had to be important.

"Yeah you can ask me anything you know that right?" I questioned

"Well here goes nothing. I was wondering if you were seeing anyone, or interested in any guy at the school." he asked while gripping the steering wheel tightly.

This was not the question I was expecting. I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know if I told him I had feeling for him, if he was going to run away kicking and screaming. So I decide a vague answer would be my best bet.

Ummm, well I am not seeing anyone right now, but there is someone I would like to explore the possibility of developing a relationship with." I said all in one breath. Jason got a thoughtful look on his face then he asked, "Well do I know the lucky guy?" I was floored that he thought any guy would be luck to have me interested in them.

Yep you do know him," I said popping the "p".

His face fell for a minute before he recovered. " Please be careful, Stacy. Boys our age can be volatile especially if they are not give what they think is rightfully theirs when they are with a girl."

"Oh" I mumbled. I thought for sure he was actually interested in me. I guess he was just trying to be a good friend.

"You know I also brought you here for another reason."

"Really," I said my curiosity pecking. "I was thinking we could practice our kiss seeing

As how we are alone and everything, you know for the sake of our play." He added

My heart fell into my stomach. He only wanted to kiss me so we could put on a good performance. At this point I was will to accept any excuse to have his lips on mine again. "I think that would be a good idea" I agreed trying to keep my voice even.

Jason leaned in pressing his lips gently to mine, yet firmly at the same time. I lost myself in the kiss, even though it meant more to me then to him. A few moments later he pulled away and I reluctantly let him.

"Uhumm, I think it is safe to say we are not going to have a problem making the kiss look believable." He said softly.

I didn't want to show him how much the kiss had effected me, I turned my head to look out the window and said, "Well it is getting late, I should probably head home."

"If that is what you want," Jason said as he started the car. Before he had the chance to hide it I saw a look of…..disappoint? On his face through the reflect of the window. Man I can't figure him out. He is still so much a mystery to me.

As we pulled up to my house Jason put his hand on mine and looked into my eyes. "Please Stacy before you make any decisions on wither or not you are going to pursue a relationship with this guy, let me know so I can find out his intentions. I couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting you."

"I will I promise."

He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it chastely.

Good night beautiful Stacy. Sweet dreams.

I couldn't think of anything cleave or romantic to say so I dumbly replied, "Yeah you too." I opened the car door and started walking to my door. When I opened it and turned to close it once I was inside I notice that he didn't leave until he saw that I was safely inside.

For the next few weeks Jason and I spent as much time as we could together. He even was willing to hang out with Rachel and Erica. It was now Friday night and I was worn out from the week. Taylor had been leaving me along, I had a sneaking suspicious it was only because Jason was constantly with me. Rachel and Erica, however were a different story. They hounded me about Jason every chance they had. They were relentless with their questioning, but I was stubborn and I wasn't giving anything up. That night I fell asleep with out even realizing I had.

Jason brought me into his room and shut the door. I wondered around taking my time inspection every detail of his heaven away from reality. There was a king size been to the left of the door and a few feet away sat an oak desk in front of a bay window. The strange thing was there were no pictures or posters up on his walls. It was if he stayed here, but didn't _live _in this room. I had my back to him while I was standing in front of the desk, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him approaching. When I turned around I was standing face to face with the man who was a complete mystery to me. "You know," he said, "that dress really looks beautiful on you. As I stared into his chocolate orbs I was dazed and didn't realize I was leaning towards him.

He unconsciously leaned in too, our foreheads touching as our breath quickened. Soon our lips connected in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Jason pushed me back farther into the desk and lifted me up gently, setting me on top of it. He continued kissing me, placing one hand gently on the side of my face as the other snaked up my thigh, under the dress he found so attractive. My hands tangled in his hair as I continued to kiss him, our breath coming quicker and the kiss becoming more heated. Jason placed a gentle kiss on my neck, trailing his lips south down my body. I arched myself into him, wanting more. He reached for the strap in my dress, slipping it down off my shoulder and placing a gentle kiss there. Our lips met again and he skillfully moved his with mine as I felt a heated pleasure against my skin.

I reached for his belt and undid it, throwing it to the floor. I continued to kiss him passionately as I reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it, exposing the rock hard perfection that lay beneath. I ran my hands over his perfectly toned abs as we continued to kiss. I went for the zipper on my dress, attempting to slip it off. Jason grabbed my hand gently but firmly, halting me. He took one finger and lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. He held my gaze as he spoke. "Stacy..."

I shushed him and captured his lips in another kiss. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to be reasonable and stop this; I wouldn't allow it. I wanted him and I knew he wanted this too, his damn morals and his need to protect me from himself just kept getting in the way, well tonight, I wouldn't let them.

I reached forward and stroked him gently through his pants and he let out a hiss. I smiled. Jason's animalistic side took over as his eyes filled with lust again at my touch. He unzipped my dress and it fell in a pool at my feet. He gazed at me hungrily, clad in only his Levi pants, looking like a male model I so badly wanted to fuck.

I suddenly became very conscious of the fact that I was in the lacy bra and panties. I crossed my arms over my chest that was bulging from the push up bra and Jason moved them away, gazing down at me with hungry eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on it gently.

He undid my bra and let it fall to the floor, gazing at me again before meeting my eyes. He attacked me with a hungry kiss before pushing the papers aside and laying me down gently on the desk. He undid his pants and slipped them down, kicking them aside before climbing onto the desk and hovering above me, his muscular, arms supporting themselves on either side of my head. He gazed down at me, his hair falling in his face a bit, looking incredibly hot. His experience and authoritative persona was incredibly hot and he commanded this sex god character that was incredibly arousing. He leaned down and kissed me as my arms wrapped around his back, my fingers tracing his back muscles.

All the sudden I could hear _beep, beep, beep._ I looked around Jason's form to find were the offending sounds was coming from. As I scanned the room Jason started getting up and gathering his clothes. "Wait! Where are you going?" I pleaded. "Stacy it is time for you to wake up."

"What I said," confusion laced through my voice.

"Wake up," he said again, but this time it was not his voice that came out. It was a females voice that sounded oddly familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was not in fact in Jason's room, but in my own with Erica and Rachel standing at the foot of my bed looking at me with a mixture of amusement and understanding. "Wow, if the noises and gasp you were making are any indication about how bad you have it for Jason, girl I would say you are head over heels in love with him" Rachel stated matter-of-factually. "Your crazy! I don't even really know the guy. He has spoken to me a grand total of four times. I would hardly say that is enough time to 'Fall head over heels' as you put it." I replied while trying to had the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. "Sure what ever you say Stacy, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. I know you better than that." Rachel answered. "Whatever," I mumbled as I started to get out of bed.


End file.
